LabTech126's Journal
LabTech126's Journal, known officially as Journal of LabTech126, is a small log kept by LabTech126 in the G CORP guild prior to the events of Halloween 2004. The journal explores his daily life, experiences working with the company, and his interactions with the other LabTechs (especially LabTech912). Entries October 19th, 2004 Posted: Tue Oct 19, 2004 10:10 pm 19, 2004 Damn that Gambino, making us work all the time. I never get any real quality time at home with my honey, LabTech912. But, a job is a job, and I can't really complain too much. You see, we both work in the same department, and we see each other all day long, but it's just not the same. LabTech912 and I applied at the same time for the job here, but we were a bit wary about Gambino's strict policy about no relationships between co-workers. But, we fooled him! During our interviews, we both played it well, pretending that we didn't even know each other. He bought it, and now we both work in the same department. When we first started, Gambino was in and out of the secret lab that we both work in, checking on us all the time. Now, when he checks on us, it isn't as often, and we can spend more time alone. I wonder what's going on. Gambino seems distracted by something lately, probably something going on in one of the other labs. I'm a bit curious, but I'm not about to lose my job over a little curiosity. Maybe I should get some work done, and spend less time making out with my honey. Oh well. I get paid for it, right? Not like Gambino will ever know, as long as we're careful. Gambino doesn't read these, does he? '' LabTech912's response Posted: Tue Oct 19, 2004 11:02 pm ''[LabTech912 and I applied at the same time for the job here, but we were a bit wary about Gambino's strict policy about no relationships between co-workers. But, we fooled him! During our interviews, we both played it well, pretending that we didn't even know each other. He bought it, and now we both work in the same department. Ummmm... Hon? Are you sure it's safe to talk about this in here? I mean... what if Gambino reads this, and then we lost our jobs or something? I mean... we really need these jobs, don't we? Shouldn't we be a bit quiet about us? October 20th, 2004 Posted: Wed Oct 20, 2004 2:33 pm 20, 2004 I should have known I'd get in trouble for posting that. Well... I'm not in trouble yet, but Gambino has been in the Lab five times already today, and he keeps giving 912 and I looks like he knows what is going on. But, even so, he never stays for very long, and the last time he was here, he mentioned something about a huge shipment that he had to handle, and ran off like there was something on fire somewhere. I hope not. They are so security "concious"sic here that the fire extinguishers are locked to the wall, so if there was a fire, we wouldn't basic able to fight it. And once and for all, all these rumors about me and a 12 foot purple boa are true. But, it's not purple, it's normal colored. and it's not 12 feet long, it's 13 feet long, damnit. That extra foot is important. You see, it was only an 11 foot boa when we got it, and now it's grown 2 feet, not one. October 22nd, 2004 Posted: Fri Oct 22, 2004 2:28 pm 22, 2004 Something happened, and I'm not completely sure what. I woke up about an hour ago, in my lab, sprawled out on the floor. All the lab animals looked dazed like they were just waking up also. 912 was sitting in a chair, her head in her hands, just as confused as I am. The last thing I remember is 912 coming back from a very extended trip to the bathroom with 138. No idea what is going on there, but it's probably the ususalsic uncharted terrirorysic of "Girl Stuff." Anyways, that's the last thing I remember. Maybe one of my experiments yesterday got messed up, but I hadn't been working on anything that could have knocked us out like that. Hmmmm... Gambino hasn't been around all day. Maybe I'll ask around and see if anyone else noticed anything strange. I hope we're not being punished for our "secret" relationship... October 28th, 2004 Posted: Thu Oct 28, 2004 11:15 pm 28, 2004 Where did the week go? After the incident earlier this week, I've been the most productive that I've ever been in my life. 912 and I have been pretty much working contunuioslysic since the incident... Well. Except for the blackouts. For some reason, everytimesic I finish up my work, and think about this journal, I blackout. No idea why. I talked to 247, and he said that it was merely a side effect, and that it would pass. So, I politely asked him what it would be a side effect from, and then next thing I know, I was waking up in my office from another of my blackouts. Oh well, I thought, and went back to work. 247 is such a great guy. You know what I was just thinking, out of nowhere, that's just makes me want to scream out loud? I LOVE WORKING IN A SECRET UNDERGROUND TEST FACILITY. Or something. October 30th, 2004 Posted: Sat Oct 30, 2004 12:53 pm 30, 2004 Dooo Bee Doo Bee Dooooooo! Time to party! No more SECRET UNDERGROUND TEST FACILITY TESTING TODAY!.sic Gambino has been nice, and has given us the afternoon off, and given us invitations to Gino's Birthday / Halloween Bash. 912 and I are going, and we're going to party like we never have before. Finally get to get out of this underground facility. Further notes *In the entry made about the Halloween Bash, LabTech126 misspells "gambino" as "gamboni" in the link to the event page, causing it to lead nowhere. External links *Gaia Online.com, Guilds, G CORP, Journal of LabTech126. **MIRROR